1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor for liquid crystal display devices and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display device primarily includes components of a thin film transistor, a color filter and liquid crystal layer etc. The thin film transistor (TFT) primarily includes a gate electrode, a gate dielectric layer, a source electrode, and a drain electrode. According to the position of the gate electrode, the TFT can be classified as top-gate type or bottom-gate type. Furthermore, a transparent pixel electrode may be connected to the drain electrode. The thin film transistor is used to control the switch of the pixel electrode.
However, a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor, including a pixel electrode, typically needs four or more photomasks. Generally, the more photomasks are used, the more the cost is and the longer the process time needed.